


Perfect

by Niina_rox



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Mpreg, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: A little bit of Dongsoo :D
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Myungsoo | L
Kudos: 3





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I also hope everyone enjoys reading this :)  
> The will be more, when I think of it xD

Dongwoo and Myungsoo have been together for six months, they’re both still learning what it’s like to be in a relationship. They still have places of their own, which is easier since they both work long hours. It’s been roughly two weeks since they’ve spent time together, it’s the first time Myungsoo has hated waking up alone. He certainly wishes to wake up next to his boyfriend, who right now is out of town for work. It seems it’s going to be a normal Wednesday, except there’s a slight difference. He’s suddenly overcome with the urge to vomit.

He manages to get to the bathroom in time, as he takes a deep breath. He wonders what could be making him sick, another wave hits. After close to ten minutes, the feeling is gone. Myungsoo ends up leaning against the cabinet, as he slowly recovers. He walks back to his room to grab his phone, hoping he can get in to see his doctor today. Unfortunately he can’t get an appointment until the next day, Myungsoo does his best to get through the day. Thankfully he doesn’t have to throw up anymore, the main contact he has with Dongwoo.

Is messages.

But that’s enough.

The following day he throws up again, now he’s definitely wondering why he’s feeling like this. It takes a little while to get ready, it’s a slow quiet walk to the medical centre. It’s lucky that there aren’t many people waiting, he chooses to sit in a quiet spot. It wouldn’t be hard to tell he’s a little nervous, he ends up being distracted by Dongwoo. Then he hears his name, he quietly follows his doctor. He explains that he’s been feeling sick, the past couple of days. She asks if he’s thrown up at all, he’s quick to say in the morning. After a check-up, it’s clear.

She smiles a little as she says; “I know why you’re feeling unwell,” of course, he’s curious “really.” A few moments pass then “you’re pregnant,” it’s a good thing he’s sitting down. “Oh my god” he ends up tuning out a little, but he somehow manages to pay attention. It isn’t long before he’s heading down the street, simply grabbing a few things before going back home. There are so many things running through his mind, most of them are thoughts about Dongwoo. Wondering how he’ll react, and if he’ll still want to be with him.

Myungsoo gets comfortable on his couch, as he thinks about how to tell his boyfriend. If he should call or simply send him a message, in the end, Dongwoo calls him. “Hi” _“hey Soo,”_ he smiles a little “shouldn’t you be working.” Dongwoo laughs a little _“I am working, I just wanted to see how you’re doing.”_ He takes a deep breath “I’m fine” of course, he doesn’t sound convincing _“are you sure.”_ He decides to lay down “I am, there’s something I need to tell you.” Dongwoo moves to a more quiet area, _“what is it.”_ “I found out that I’m pregnant” a few moments pass, _“are you serious”_ “of course, I am.”

He then hears Dongwoo cheering a little, _“that is fantastic, I would hug you if I could.”_ Myungsoo feels better now, “I know you would” he lays on his side. “Only a few more days right,” _“yeah, I wish it would go faster.”_ Myungsoo laughs a little, _“I have to go now”_ “have fun.” He’s not surprised when he hears him groan a little, things soon fall quiet. Unconsciously he starts rubbing his stomach, knowing that he’ll be a dad soon.

It isn’t long before he falls asleep.

He’s woken up when his mother drops by, of course, she doesn’t know why he’s not at work. It remains quiet for a little while longer, once she’s done putting some meals in the fridge. She wanders over to the couch, and carefully sits beside him. “Are you okay” he moves a little, “I’m fine and, I’m also having a baby.” She doesn’t take long to get excited, “oh my god that’s wonderful.” They have a slightly awkward hug, his mum stays for a little while longer. “Let me know if you need anything,” “I will” then he’s alone again.

A few days pass and, he wakes up to Dongwoo lying beside him. They both smile a little, “good morning” “morning.” Dongwoo reaches out and, gently caresses his face causing him to feel a little shy. Then closes the distance and, kisses him softly. Myungsoo chooses to hide his face, “don’t hide from me.” He hears a slightly muffled “why not,” it falls quiet “because it’s been a few weeks, and I want to see your beautiful face.” He fights the urge to stay the way he is, but he moves back and, simply looks at him. “That’s better” they fall into a comfortable silence, that is until Myungsoo has to throw up.

He walks out a few minutes later, “I hate morning sickness.” He felt a little better when Dongwoo hugged him, “I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” It was clear they’re both happy, they did start talking about what they’re going to do. It’s that afternoon they tell Dongwoo’s parents, of course, they’re surprised but, happy.

<3 <3 <3 <3

Two months in.

It’s a quiet evening, well it’s _supposed_ to be. But Myungsoo is feeling a little restless, he _wants_ to do something. Of course, he attempts to distract his mind, to prove that nothing needs to happen. But it doesn’t help that he has a good-looking boyfriend, or the fact that Dongwoo isn’t even doing anything. Instead of simply telling him what he wants, Myungsoo chooses to have a cold shower. Which in the end, does nothing at all. Of course, Dongwoo notices “are you okay” it falls quiet, he crosses his arms. “Not really” they get comfortable on the couch, Myungsoo isn’t surprised by the smile his boyfriend has.

“Are you feeling a little _frustrated”_ he wouldn’t admit it at first, but it was pretty obvious that he is. “Why didn’t you just say so” he looks at him, “I was trying to find other ways of solving my problem.” Dongwoo smirked “it’s clear that, it didn’t work” he wrapped his arm around him. He kissed his cheek, “I hate you” a few moments pass. “Are you sure about that, because I’m fairly certain that you don’t.”

Instead of answering, he simply kisses him.

That kiss proves that it’s not enough for Dongwoo, Myungsoo doesn’t fight it. He pulls him onto his lap, it doesn’t take long for things to heat up. Their kisses become a little rough, and a little passionate. Myungsoo does his best to control the situation, little does he know that Dongwoo won’t let him. He starts to grind his hips, causing him to let out a moan. “You love being a tease” no surprise that he says; “yes, I do” then it falls quiet. It isn’t long before they move to the comfort of his bed, as Myungsoo lays on his back. Dongwoo takes the opportunity to remove his boxers, he drops them on the floor. 

Before climbing on the bed, he’s surprised that Myungsoo feels a little shy. He smiles a little as he leans over him a little, “there’s no need to feel shy.” That doesn’t stop him “I know,” before he can say anything more. Dongwoo kisses him, he moves one of his hands down his side, before moving underneath his shirt. Myungsoo feels a shiver go up his spine, as their kiss intensifies Dongwoo moves his hand further. He teasingly touches his hip, then he’s deliberate with how much he touches his cock. Myungsoo is a little caught off guard, he lets out a moan. 

Soon enough Dongwoo has a firm grip on his cock, he slowly moves his hand up and, down. Myungsoo lets out a breathy moan and, “now who’s being a tease.” He ends up gripping the sheets as Dongwoo picks up the pace, it’s only a matter of time before. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop,” naturally, he wondered what would happen. And then he came, as he caught his breath. Dongwoo discovered something “wow,” Myungsoo hid his face. It fell quiet until he heard, “I bet you thought about me.”

Even with his face covered, it was still obvious that he was blushing. Dongwoo wasted no time in getting rid of his clothes, he positioned himself and, carefully filled him up. He waited for a minute or two, before Myungsoo said; “you can move.” He started off slow and, a little rough. He didn’t want to end this too quickly, as he picked up the pace a little Myungsoo wrapped his legs around him. Everything about this was perfect, it’s certainly enough to help with what he feels. As Dongwoo feels like he’s close.

That’s when his thrusts become erratic, and a little deliberate. A few minutes later, they both come. There’s a moment as they’re catching their breath, Myungsoo kisses him softly and, says; “I love you.” Dongwoo smiles a little “I love you too,” it’s definitely the perfect moment.

<3 <3 <3 <3

Three months in.

The plan had been to have a relaxing weekend, they were in Dongwoo’s apartment. Myungsoo was lying on the couch, with his head on Dongwoo’s lap. They were watching one of their favourite movies, it was easy to tell they were both concentrating. But it wasn't long before Dongwoo decided to bring it up, “I think we should move in together,” it hangs in the air for a moment before he looks up at him. “I don’t think so,” of course, Myungsoo was teasing. He laughs a little when Dongwoo _tries_ not to smile, “you know, I’m kidding.”

All he adds is; “don't be cheeky,” Myungsoo smiles happily.

Just as he’s about to say something, he begins to feel their baby kicking. He’s quick to place Dongwoo’s hand on his belly, nothing is said for a little while. They’re both smiling, and feeling pretty good. “Wow” after a few minutes, there’s a particularly hard kick. Myungsoo winced “that one hurt” Dongwoo couldn’t help but, add; “they know how to get your attention.” A few moments pass then, “I just hope it doesn’t always hurt.” A short time later they move on, “I’m guessing you have a few ideas on where we should live.”

Dongwoo smiled “of course, I do” a few minutes later Myungsoo sat up. That was when he was shown a few places, that would be perfect for them. As he looks at the two-bedroom house, it’s obvious he likes it. “This one looks nice” “yeah, I think it’s my favourite,” Myungsoo wasn’t surprised.

<3 <3 <3 <3

Four months in.

It started out a quiet morning, that is until Dongwoo woke up excited. It‘s easy to guess why, it was clear that Myungsoo was amused. “You know, it’s too early to be this excited” he just looked at him, “I know and, I don’t care” they were both smiling. It’s a little after ten when they go to the medical centre, it was a little busy but, that doesn’t matter. They don’t have to wait long at all, Myungsoo starts to feel excited as the gel is placed on his stomach. They hear that their baby is healthy, that everything is going well. Then they’re asked, if they want to know.

They don’t hesitate to say yes, it’s then the find out they’re having a boy. As they leave the medical centre, they start discussing names. Getting comfortable on the couch once, they get back they continue coming up with names. During their conversation Myungsoo feels their son kicking, he smiles uncontrollably “it’s like he’s playing soccer.” Dongwoo places his hand on his belly, “I think its safe to say he’ll be very active.” Myungsoo knows that’s true, he looks at him “I guess he’s going to take after you.” Dongwoo resists the urge to smile “hey, that's a good thing” it soon falls quiet.

A short time later they tell their parents, who are very excited to hear they’ll have a grandson. As they were laying bed and, relaxing a little. “What should we name our son,” “there are many possibilities.”

They take their time packing up their things, Dongwoo organises a few guys to help move their furniture. Myungsoo is told not to do too much heavy lifting, of course, he does try to protest. But that gets him nowhere, besides he _knows_ he shouldn’t do too much anyway. In the end, it works out better for him to set up their house. It’s a quiet Monday morning, and Myungsoo is busy unpacking everything. He’s doing his best to not to overdo it, he decides to sort out each room a bit at a time. And it isn’t long before, he feels their son kicking away.

Simply letting him know, that he’s only getting started.

It’s around lunch time when his mum drops by, with a few housewarming gifts. Of course, she asks; “are you sure you don’t want me to help,” Myungsoo smiles a little “I’m sure.” Then “besides I’m doing it slowly,” she simply smiled “that’s good.” It isn’t long before Dongwoo arrives home, he’s not surprised to find him relaxing on the couch. “I can tell you’ve been productive” Myungsoo smiles a little, “I was busy earlier before our son started kicking.” A few moments pass before he sits beside him, “he wants you to be lazy.”

Myungsoo laughs a little, “it certainly seems that way.” Of course, that didn‘t stop him from organising their room, or sorting out the kitchen.


End file.
